Still Beautiful to Me
by ohajikigal
Summary: A songfic inspired by Bryan Adams CD "18 Til I Die". Set way in the future. Part of my 'Underwear' series but stands alone. The rest of the series can be found at my site "the LIST" /dwordindex.html


Title: Still Beautiful to Me  
Author: dword  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, well maybe my car but it's over 12 years old and I can't give it away. I'm just borrowing the characters; I'll put them back when I'm done (cleaned and pressed, promise!) The song if from Bryan Adams' "18 'til I Die" CD and was written by B. Adams and R.J. Lange.  
Author's Note: New part to the "Underwear" series. It started when I bought this CD and became inspired to attempt to write a B/G songfic PWP without dying from terminal blushing. Three more parts followed and now this one… That is one GREAT CD! Do you think that maybe Bryan Adams is a B/G shipper? The other parts can be found at my site "the LIST"  
http://www.dwordslist.net/dwordindex.html  
Summary: This part takes place in the distant future. In my AU (is that weird or what? I have an AU) Buffy and Giles got together just before the Ascension. They have been together for a long time. Giles has succeeded in keeping his Slayer alive for over 25 years.  
Dedication: For Gileswench, I know I promised this for Christmas… sorry it's a little late. Also for GG, Trich no this is not the last part… I have ideas for maybe 3 more songs on this album and I found some rather inspirational songs on Bryan's "Wake Up the Neighbors" CD. That's if anyone wants me to continue…  
  
Thanks to Rari,Koala, Luisa, and JBG for keeping me inspired and on track.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The car's wipers broke into the silence that filled the front seat with a rhythmic swoosh-swoosh. The driver looked over at his wife, concerned, but not overly so, by her silence. He knew the quieter she got the more distressed she was, but he also knew that waiting until she was ready to talk was the best course of action. If there was one thing Giles had learned after 20 years of marriage, it was that Buffy did things in her own time.   
  
They finally arrived home and still silence hung over Buffy like a shroud. After he opened their front door and turned on the living room light on, she dragged herself inside and then flopped down on the couch. Giles bit his lip to hide the grin that threatened to escape at Buffy's dramatic antics. *Some things never change… Thank goodness.* He thought to himself. *Alright old man, time to take care of this situation.*  
  
"It really was a lovely party, don't you think, my love?" he asked as he sat next to her on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she answered with very little enthusiasm. At Giles' raised eyebrow she continued, "I mean it was great to have everyone together for a happy reason instead of an impending apocalypse. Grace and Patrick did a great job setting it all up. And I love the fact that we were celebrating our twentieth anniversary…"  
  
At that Giles had to lean over and kiss his wife's hand, then her neck, ending with a thorough exploration of her mouth. "Of all the things we have done together, defeating demons and monsters, saving the world, fighting the good fight, I think the best thing we ever accomplished are our children. Not only are they living proof of how much we love each other, but they have grown up to be an amazing young man and wonderful young woman. I am so very proud of them."  
  
"And they are sneaky too!" Buffy said with a small smile as she snuggled into her husband's arms and rested her head on his chest. "They managed to plan this party without us finding out!"  
  
"Hmmm, sneaky. I wonder which one of us they got that from…" he chuckled. "Most likely both of us, which would explain their expertise."  
  
Buffy rewarded him with a small giggle. He was heartened to see that she could laugh, but realized that her mood had not yet passed. Giles rose and offered Buffy his hand. "Come on, luv. It's late and we've had a long day. Let's go up to bed."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
As Buffy performed her nightly prebedtime-ritual, Giles laid back on their bed and did what was not just a calling or a sacred duty, but one of his favorite pastimes… he watched his Slayer, his wife, his love. In all their years together it was an activity of which he never grew tired. Whether she was gloriously fighting evil, lighting up his world with her beautiful smile, dealing with the minutiae of the 'normal' life as a wife and mother, she was always the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. Even distracted and slightly moody, she was a vision.  
  
"So, luv," he began, catching her attention and gaze in the mirror as she brushed out her hair. "Are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
Buffy sighed, put the brush down, and picked up her lotion. As she smoothed the lotion over her elbows she sighed again, even louder. "Your daughter and I had a talk tonight."  
  
*My daughter? Oh, oh, what has she done?*   
  
"Hmmm? Well, luv what did she have to say?"  
  
"Ya know, when she came to us after she had turned 18 and told us that she was in love with Philip and they wanted to get married, I couldn't act the hypocrite and tell her she was too young… 'cause look at us! And after seeing them together I knew that they really did have the 'ever after' love like we do, but today when she told me that they were expecting all I wanted to do was shake her and tell her that she shouldn't be rushing things…"  
  
"Expecting?!? Grace is going to have a baby? That's wonderful! Umm… it is wonderful, isn't it?"  
  
Buffy got up and walked over to the bed. Giles took her hand and pulled her down to the bed and into his arms. He pulled the covers up, turned out the lights, and wrapped her in a tight embrace. As she rubbed her cheek on his chest he rested his chin on the top of her head. They lay like that for a few minutes; Giles waiting for his wife to tell him what was really bothering her, and Buffy trying to find the words.  
  
"Yes it is wonderful. And I told her so. A child made from love is the bestest gift anyone can get… It wasn't until later that I realized that, that would make me a GRANDMOTHER!" Giles was glad the darkness hid his grin. He tightened his hold and waited for Buffy to continue. "Rupert… it's just not fair! When time passes for a man, he becomes distinguished, experienced, and in your case… sexier! When a woman ages she gets older… matronly. Add grandmother to the description and… and…  
  
"Am I getting old?" In the moonlight Giles could see the tears gathered on her eyelashes and the accompanying pout.  
  
"Not until I am a very, very, old man. And since I am married to a beautiful, dynamic, sexy, vital, extraordinary woman who keeps me young, I don't see that happening for a very long time," he said as he kissed the tears from her eyes. As his kisses began to wander and pick up heat he began to hum. When his hands began to explore and caress all the places Buffy was most sensitive he began to sing…  
  
  
Turn out the lights and close the door,  
Put your head on the pillow, let me keep you warm,  
I wanna run my hands across your face,  
Yeah, lyin' beside you, still the perfect place,  
We're still goin' strong,  
So glad that you came along,  
Ya babe, in every way,  
You're still beautiful to me.  
I just have to say you're still beautiful to me,  
So beautiful, baby.  
  
  
Giles began to lick and suck on Buffy's neck, just behind her ear. When he gave the spot a little bite, he chuckled. That always got to her. Slowly he pushed the straps of her nightgown down and off her arms, which left her breasts exposed to his adoring gaze. Slowly and with reverence, he unwrapped her like a precious gift. Because that was exactly what she was to him, a gift, and one he thanked the Powers for everyday. Every time he was with her like this, he was momentarily struck still with awe. That this beautiful, amazing woman loved him and wanted him above all others was incredible to him.  
  
  
Lay back, baby, close your eyes,  
Let me do everything your heart desires.  
When I think of the years makin' love to you,  
There still ain't nothin' that I'd rather do,  
There's something I can't deny,  
You sure know how to move this guy,  
Yeah babe, in every way,  
You're still beautiful to me.  
I just have to say you're still beautiful to me.  
Can't you see, baby.  
  
  
Buffy looked up at her husband in his stillness and saw these thoughts and feelings in his magical green eyes and found her own eyes once again tearing up. One look from him and she KNEW she was beautiful, sexy, and most definitely loved. There were no doubts when he looked at her like that. And for the first time since her mood began she smiled a full out Happy Buffy smile.  
  
The glow of that smile nudged Giles back to the matter at hand, namely showing his wife just how sexy, young, and beautiful she was to him. He ran his hands down her torso, completely removing her nightgown and reminding her that 'watching' was not the only thing he was very good at. He cupped her breasts with both hands, rubbed her nipples with his palms, and leaned down to capture her moan with his kiss. After years of practice, he played her like a maestro. He knew all her secret spots, what pressure worked best; he knew what each sound she made meant, what caress would bring her to full arousal, what ones would tease her, and which ones would calm her.  
  
  
Yeah, still feels good, still runs deep,  
When you get close, babe, I still get weak,  
'Cause in these arms is where you belong,  
We're still goin' strong,   
So glad that you came along,  
Hey babe, you're still number one,  
Oh, can't you see,  
You're still beautiful to me.  
Yeah, you'll always be so beautiful to me.  
Yeah babe, in every way  
You're still beautiful to me.   
  
  
So engrossed in what he was doing, Giles missed the wicked gleam that lit Buffy's eyes. As quick as a thought she flipped them so that she was on top and it was her turn to play. She ran her hands over his chest, through the hair there, and scraped his nipples with her nails as they passed over them. Even after all these years she was still totally fascinated with his hairy chest. She loved to pet him, loved to run her fingers through it, and loved how it made him purr. But it was his growl, not his purr that she was working for right now. She had dreamed of his growl before they had gotten together, hearing it only in her most naughty imaginings; but since their first time she knew that his growl was something she would need to hear for the rest of her life.  
  
Buffy decided that in order to get the desired sounds out of Giles, she was going to have to help him lose his pajama bottoms. It was always so much easier to get that yummy growl from her husband when he was naked. Hmmm, naked Watcher… her favorite flavor. She scooted off his midsection, down his legs, and tugged his bottoms off as she went. Once all obstruction was removed, Buffy resettled herself on top of Giles and got down to the business of evoking that growl.  
  
First she once again raked her nails over his chest, following this move with soothing kisses and licks. She then slowly nibbled her way from his chest to one shoulder and then the other. Once she was satisfied that they had been given adequate attention she moved up to his right ear. After nibbling on the lobe for a while she proceeded to swirl her tongue around and into his ear… but still no growl. He twitched, he shivered, he clenched his hands on her hips but he didn't growl. Stubborn. She sat up and ground herself against his groin… Ahhh there we go… success, growl achieved. The Slayer loved it when she got her way.  
  
Giles used Buffy's moment of gloating to turn the tables and flip her over. He kissed her deeply, slowly stroking her tongue with his own, until she settled back to let him have his fun. He traveled down her body, using his mouth and hands to cherish her. While his hands paid homage to her breasts, his lips and tongue worshipped her stomach, teasing her bellybutton with playful kisses and long wet licks.  
  
Her body arched into his caresses and her legs splayed open revealing the growing urgency of her need. Unable and unwilling to deny her anything Giles moved lower still and began to place loving kisses along her inner thighs. He slipped two fingers inside of her and was pleased to find her completely aroused and ready for him.  
  
"Giles!!" she cried. It always amused him when she fell back to calling him that. After twenty years of marriage she had gotten used to calling him Rupert, however in her most intense moments she reverted to Giles. It would seem he was doing something right…  
  
No longer able to hold back, he quickly moved up her body, and as he took her mouth passionately with his tongue, he took her body passionately as well; entering her swiftly and deeply. They looked into each other's eyes, each other's souls, as they relished the completeness they felt from their joining. At that moment words and gestures of love were unnecessary, they just knew.  
  
Soon enough however, the need to move became irresistible and Giles began to stroke into Buffy slowly. When she started to thrust her hips up to meet his, he increased the speed and strength until they were both pushing urgently against each other, reaching for fulfillment. When it came they were left in a heap of tangled limbs, their pounding hearts and harsh breathing the only sounds in the room.  
  
Once his heart rate had slowed to a more reasonable pattern and he had caught his breath, Giles gathered Buffy to his side and pulled the covers up over them. Buffy snuggled in and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
Yeah, still feels good, still runs deep,  
When you get close, babe, I still get weak,  
'Cause in these arms is where you belong,  
We're still goin' strong,   
So glad that you came along,  
Hey babe, you're still number one,  
Oh, can't you see,  
You're still beautiful to me.  
Yeah, you'll always be so beautiful to me.  
Yeah babe, in every way  
You're still beautiful to me.   
  
It still feels good.  
Still feels good, still runs deep.  
Lay back, close your eyes,  
Anything that your heart desires.  
Yeah, still runs deep, baby...  
  
  
With a happy sigh and a big yawn, Buffy mumbled, "Well, YOU most certainly are not old, you studly man, and since I am WAY younger than you… =giggle="  
  
Giles kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Buffy." 


End file.
